Life As We Know It
by TheMysteriousPhoenix
Summary: The Golden Trio is growing up, going out on their own, and living life. Follow them through the years after Hogwarts as they experience life for the first time.
1. Blue Ink

**Chapter 1: Blue Ink**

"Ginny! Get over here, right now!"

Ginny Weasley looked up, a smirk on her face, as she looked at her best girlfriend. Hermione Granger, smart as she was, could NOT take a joke. Ginny tried to hold it in, but as she looked at her friend covered in blue ink, she couldn't help it. She laughed. It started as a low chuckle before advancing to a level that infuriated Hermione more than anything at the moment. She was laughing so hard she was crying. But the funny part was she wasn't the only one. Hermione's other best friend, Harry Potter, had a gleam in his eye as he chuckled, sitting next to the teared-up Ginny on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"And you, Mr. Potter, had nothing to do with this?" Hermione asked him, a menacing look etched onto her blue-covered face. He knew better than to lie to her, but he was also a bit afraid of the wrath of the young woman who was now standing in front of him.

"Oh Hermione, my dear, why would I do such a thing?" Harry said in a fake high-pitched voice.

That was all it took for Ginny to start a new round of giggles and for Hermione to make an about turn and flee up the girls dormitory steps, making a strange sound of frustration as she went.

"Oh my gosh, that was a good one," Ginny said as she pulled the brand new box of Squirting Quiver Quills from under the couch, a new product compliments of her mischievous twin brothers. She stood up and gathered her books and quills from the table in front of her where she and Harry had been studying nearly all afternoon.

"I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can make up with her. For once the twins went about things in a smart way, and there's a counter spell to get rid of all the ink. She won't be blue for long…that is, if she lets me into her room." Ginny grabbed her bag, a few books, and the box of quills before heading up the stairs.

Harry laughed once again at the joke they had been planning all day. He turned to his books which no longer seemed the least bit inviting. In fact, they were downright revolting at the moment, so he knew there would be no more studying for the moment. With the N.E.W.T's quickly approaching, just next week in fact, the seventh year students were furiously studying away the few days they had left. In just three weeks, Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would no longer be students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would be heading out in their own directions to pursue their profession of choice. Harry had been accepted into the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic without even applying mere days after the defeat of Voldemort back in February. He had accepted, since he had never adequately prepared for his future. Harry had never really thought that he would be around for his graduation from Hogwarts, which he was now very surprised he would be able to see. With the secret power of forgiveness, Harry had gone forth with the help of his three best friends to defeat the most evil wizard of all time. In the time following the Ministry battle, he had once again grown very close to Ginny who was there and helped him tremendously. They were now often seen joking around, talking or studying together in the common room. They were working to get back their trust and friendship before they restored their previous relationship. Though Harry was still quite disturbed at the memories of that fateful night when he was forced to kill Voldemort, he was also relieved that it was over. He was slowly reaching out and trying to get away from his horrible past. He looked at his upcoming graduation as a way to start fresh. Maybe then he could go on to do something great that had nothing to do with Voldemort.

Ron was trying to pick up the slack that he had left in his schoolwork over the years for his upcoming ministry test. He was planning, if all went well, to be accepted into the two year Unspeakable program. After the break in fifth year, he became very interested in the Department of Mysteries. He buckled down more towards the end of sixth year after he realized that was what he wanted to do with his life. This was cemented back in February when once again he was forced into the revolving room of doors and he realized he wanted to learn more about it, to be able to know things and make things work. It was then that he applied and now was preparing to the best of his abilities to do well. Harry smiled at the thought that it didn't hurt that Hermione was pushing for him to do well too. He knew that her support had pushed Ron into the most studious mode that Harry had ever seen. Though it was different for Ron to be acting like school was his top priority, Harry wondered if Ron would ever get the guts to admit that Hermione was his real top priority.

Hermione…with her brilliant mind, she could really do anything. She had spent weeks in the library looking through books about different professions before she decided that she would like to stay close by, and teach at Hogwarts. She had talked to Dumbledore, and he had said she could start in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching assistant on August fifteenth. This of course, pleased her to no end, and she was very excited to have the job in line so soon. Ron and Harry had both known as soon as she decided that this job would be a wonderful experience for her. They knew that she would be a wonderful teacher, and her brilliant mind, quick wit, regard for the rules, and appreciation of adventure would make her a very stern but fun professor someday. With her job lined up, she was now in full N.E.W.T's mode, studying morning until night. The last week of classes would end the following day to give the students some much-needed study time in the four days they had before the tests started on Monday.

Harry looked around him at the animated students in the common room. Colin Creevey stood next to the chair of Jenna Martin, a sixth year, whom he had been dating for nearly two months now while waving his hands in the air telling some story. Jenna laughed and grabbed one of his hands, pulling Colin into the chair across from her. Harry then shifted his attention to a group of second years who were trying to do something with a piece of paper on the table in front of them. One boy prodded the paper with his wand, and his end result was a small explosion and a puff of smoke that rose upward from the table and towards the scarlet ceiling above. He also took in the many other students, mostly fifth and seventh years, who were studying around him. Dean Thomas was stretched out on the hearth rug in front of the fire reading his Transfiguration book and sucking on the end of a Sugar Quill. Lavender Brown was seated in a large and very squishy armchair next to the bookshelf across the room. She had her Charms book open, but wasn't reading it. Instead, her attention was focused on Seamus Finnegan who was lying across the next chair over, his head resting on the arm rest while his feet dangled over the other side. He seemed to have fallen asleep with his textbook in his lap. Harry then focused his attention on the red-headed girl who descended the dormitory steps and was walking towards him.

"Well, she's no longer blue, but I think she's mighty vexed with me right now," Ginny said as she lazily flopped onto the couch next to Harry. She looked up at his face and smiled. "What are you thinking about? You look too thoughtful for just finishing a round of studying. What's up?"

"Nothing, just appreciating the group of people we have in here." He said simply, cracking open another book.

"Okay…" she trailed off, reaching for her bag to pull out another book. Just as she straightened up to get comfortable and start in on her next round of reading, Ron came bursting into the common room.

"I've been in that library for three hours, and I'm sick of studying!" He exclaimed. "Let's go do something outside. Please? I have to get out of this castle!" Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brother, but being as she had no huge test to study for, only end of the year exams in two weeks, she was all for it. Harry on the other hand held up his hand to silence Ron who was yelling at Harry to come on.

"Ron, I know you are sick of studying, so am I, but just think, two weeks and it'll all be over. Then we have all the time in the world to be outside."

"Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione. Speaking of, where is she?"

Ginny giggled and pointed up the girls' staircase. Ron gave her a strange look, and Ginny said "I'll go get her!"

"Oh boy…" Harry trailed off. Just then he heard Ginny's scream as Hermione yelled "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" followed by a door slamming. Ginny slowly wandered down the stairs covered in blue ink. Harry took one look at her and laughed.

"Glad some things never change around here!"

"What's going on," asked Ron. Ginny and Harry just laughed. Harry pulled out his wand and did the counter spell on Ginny's robes, and said "come on, let's go." The three of them climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for their final relaxing time outside together for the last two weeks.


	2. Graduating Gryffindors

**Chapter 2: The Graduating Gryffindors**

"I now present to you the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1999." Said a smiling Professor McGonagall as the giddy graduates tossed their black pointed hats high into the air. Proud family, friends, and teachers stood all around, but amidst the crowd stood three students, smiling but sad, who had provided some of the most exceptional work, bravery, and talent that Hogwarts had ever seen. For the three of them, this wondrous castle had become home, and the thought of leaving behind the place where they had grown up was devastating.

As the crowd began to disperse, Hermione, with tears running down her pale cheeks, smiled at her friends and said, "Well, it's over."

"Yeah…" said Ron whose face was hard to read. "I suppose we should go and join the party. Shall we?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, linking an arm through both Harry's and Ron's and flashing a watery smile, "Let's go!"

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley began to walk forward, stepping over the boundary line that separated them from their destructive and troublesome childhood onward to their promising but unknown future. As the three teens walked into the Great Hall together they were met with family. Mrs. Weasley greeted them all with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Mr. Weasley hugged all three of them as if they were all his own. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood to the side to congratulate Hermione with a hug and kiss followed by handshakes for both Ron and Harry. Even Remus Lupin was there, Tonks by his side, as he hugged Harry with a fatherly pride showing on his face. Tonks beamed at them and congratulated them Tonks style: high fives all around.

The party went well into the night. They had a marvelous feast worthy of any all-school function that nearly out-did the yearly Halloween feast. The scattered muggle parents, Hermione's included, were amazed at the new and interesting dishes that materialized onto the glittering silver platters. The ghosts swooped low over the tables to offer their congratulations or to simply say goodbye to those students they had grown close to over the last seven years. Nearly Headless Nick made an appearance by springing up through the heaping platter of turkey legs to wish Harry, Ron, and Hermione good luck. This warranted a scream from Mrs. Granger who had been reaching for that very platter at the time, and loud snickers from Fred and George followed by a smack on the back of Fred's head from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked around at the extensive group of people which he had grown to call family and smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the end of the table next to Fred and George who were huddled together discussing a new joke or prank no doubt. Next to George was Charlie fresh from Romania telling stories to Ginny who had a look of fascination on her pretty face. At the end of the table was Mrs. Granger who was still smiling with fascination as she looked around the magnificent room. She commented on the ceiling and pointed it out to her husband who looked just as fascinated sitting just to her left. Next to Mr. Granger sat Remus Lupin and Tonks who were both talking to each other and grinning secretively at each other, followed by Bill Weasley who was smiling proudly at Fleur while he lovingly stroked the rather large bump on her stomach. Next to Fleur were Hermione and Ron, both watching the open affection being shown next to them. Hermione was watching them with a smile while Ron just looked disgusted. Harry laughed at that last thought just as the first chords of a new song blared from above their heads signaling the start of the dance.

The food disappeared from the tables and many students around them got up and ran to the dance floor. Harry, not being a big fan of dancing, stayed sitting for as long as he could. Eventually Neville, Dean, and Seamus ran over to drag Harry and Ron to the floor so the Gryffindors could spend one last night of fun together before they all set out in their separate directions. Hermione followed close behind them laughing at the horrified look on Ron's face as he was being pushed by an obviously intoxicated Seamus. Ginny, not wanting to be left with the adults quickly ran after them and joined up with Hermione. Laughing, Hermione grabbed her hand and they ran to the dance floor. Hermione was giddy with happiness, it had just overcome her. The war was over, she had finished her schooling despite her absence for many months towards the beginning of the year, and she was with her best friends in the world. What more could a girl want?

"Want to dance?" asked Ron.

OK, there _was_ more, but that was for another time. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They walked onto the dance floor and a slow song started up. Ron put his long arms around her waist and she lifted her own up to go easily around his neck. They started swaying to the music and Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest. She looked to the side just in time to see Harry grab Ginny's hand and pull her to the floor. Many of her friends were coupled up around her. Lavender was in the far corner with her petite arms around Seamus' neck as they swayed slowly to the music. Dean, Parvarti, and Padma were laughing and messing around in a three-way slow dance, their arms around each other in a friendly sort of way. Tonks was pulling a reluctant Remus to the floor, laughing all the way. Mr. Weasley grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hand and they smiled at each other as they watched their children on the dance floor with knowing expressions. As Mrs. Weasley's eyes met Hermione's, she quickly blushed and turned back to Ron. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Are they watching us again?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's just as creepy as it was at Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Hermione.

"Let's go get Harry and go for a walk. One last 'romp around the grounds' for old time's sake."

Hermione nodded and they separated as the music strung out its last low chord before starting a new fast-paced tune. Harry was walking back to the table with Ginny in tow, and Hermione and Ron jogged forward to grab his arm.

"Let's go for a walk. Our last one, what do you say?" asked Ron. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny. She shrugged and kept walking towards her family at the table. Harry came forward and fell into step beside his two best friends. They exited the Great Hall and opened the giant oak doors that led them out into the warm summer evening beyond. They headed to the lake and all three fell down beneath their favorite tree on the bank. They sat there for a long time, watching the giant squid playing in the cool water and speaking of past adventures and what their futures held. They were finally retrieved by Mrs. Weasley nearlyfour hours later when it was time to leave. They collected their remaining belongings and flooed to the Burrow. In just a few days they would be moving out on their own and starting their new lives.

EVERYBODY REVIEW!


	3. The Owl

Chapter 3: The Owl

"Harry can you come and…oomph!" was all that Hermione got out until she ungracefully tumbled to the floor under the weight of two rather large boxes of books. Harry rushed over to her and grabbed the first box off of her as she sat up and pushed off the second.

"You alright?" He asked with genuine concern etched all over his face. She nodded and motioned for him to get up. He stood up, and she followed suit, brushing dirt off of her shirt and straightening out her clothes.

Ron chose that moment to come through the door with another two boxes and seeing the books scattered all over the floor, he asked "What the blazes happened here?"

"A little run in with the books, nothing serious," she answered very nonchalant. She started to pick up the stray books that had been released from their cardboard confinements, while Ron set down his heavy load and went to help her collect the remaining tomes that had escaped her sight.

"Told you that books were evil," Ron said with a grin.

"Ronald! They are not!" Just to settle the argument, she chose that moment to push him, and with his unsteady stance, crouched down on the balls of his feet, it was just enough that he went toppling over onto his back, scattering the books once more. From his spot on the floor, he looked up at the third person in the room, his so called best friend, and met a grin.

"I think you might have deserved that, Ron." Harry said with a laugh.

"Bloody git…"Ron trailed off, before being swatted by Hermione and once again told to watch his language.

"Merlin, woman!" he said jokingly as he stood up, "you're going to beat me to death!"

"And you will have brought it on yourself. Now, I want to get moved into this flat before nightfall, and at this pace, we'll be lucky to get half of it in here by then. Let's hurry it up, boys!" And with that, Hermione bounded out the door to the waiting muggle truck she had rented to transport all of her belongings from her parents house to her newly rented flat. It was very small, solely for the purpose of a getaway from Hogwarts. She would be living in the school during the year, but she wanted somewhere to go in the summers other than her parents' house. When she had seen the low rent for the fairly new and attractive flat she had jumped at the opportunity. It wasn't much, but it fit her perfectly.

As Hermione was tugging at a fairly stubborn box on the top of a stack, she was suddenly struck with the feeling of being watched. She abandoned the box and turned around slowly to be met with golden eyes surrounded by a smoky grey. It was an owl, but just not an owl, a very beautiful owl whose feathers shone and almost seemed to sparkle in the sunlight pouring into the back of the truck. She grabbed for the letter attached to the leg of the owl, but it hooted menacingly and pecked at her hand. She pulled back abruptly and cradled her hand in her other arm as she stared into the mysterious eyes of the owl before her. At this moment, Ron and Harry made an appearance, but were surprised to see Hermione in a stare down with a rather large smoky-colored owl.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Asked Harry as he hopped up into the truck and walked towards the bird. He noticed Hermione's now bleeding hand and made the connection. He also reached for the letter, and was also met with the same attack that she had been. "Well mate, I guess it's for you," said Harry as he stepped back to give the red head access, "have fun!"

Ron slowly came forward and reached for the letter. He was thankful to not be pecked at, but grew anxious as he saw who the letter was from.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione as she came forward and took the unopened letter from his lose grip. "Ohh…" she trailed off as the official seal of the Department of Mysteries shone up at her. She held it out to Ron, and he took it silently, a mixed look of horror, excitement, and dread on his face. He stepped of the end of the truck and sat down on the edge. Hermione and Harry stood behind him, hoping and praying that he would get in. His whole future was hanging on this moment. Ron's trembling hand hovered above the seal before he finally muttered "Bloody Hell…" and broke it. He slowly pulled out the official looking sheet of parchment and unfolded it. He leaned over and read, obscuring the view for Harry and Hermione. They then saw his shoulders rise and fall in defeat…or so they thought. Just as Hermione was reaching out to console her best friend, she was met with a yell.

"I GOT IT!" Ron yelled as he jumped up and threw a fist into the air. Harry gave a huge "WHOOP!" as Hermione, recovered from her scare, jumped off the end of the truck onto the celebrating red head below. She wrapped her arms around him and said "I _knew_ you would get it! I just knew it!" She hugged him then looked up into his smiling face as he picked her up and swung her around. She laughed melodiously as he put her down on the ground. Harry jumped off the truck to grab Ron into a one-armed brotherly hug before offering his congratulations.

"We've got to celebrate! Owl your mum, we're going to have a small party tonight!" said an excited Hermione.

"Here?" asked Harry. "Is it big enough for everybody?"

"Well, we've got the three of us, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny. I think we can all fit, my flat's not_ that_ small!"

"I'll go owl the family. I'll be right back," said Ron, clearly in shock. As he walked away, Hermione and Harry continued with the unpacking. After all, they had a party to throw that night.


End file.
